Beauty From Pain
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Kairi never felt pretty. Never felt loved. Never felt like she ever belonged with her friends. She's crying on the inside and out, wishing someone would save her from the cruel, cruel world. Will Sora be her knight in shining armor? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I felt like writing, so this came together...I don't like Kairi, but I've kinda always wanted to write a fanfic about her (a good one, don't worry . (well, this is somewhat good...Kinda)) And I'm listening to a song that provokes the writing urge. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Self-mutilation and ooc-ness**

**Summary: Kairi never felt pretty. Never felt loved. Never felt like she ever belonged with her friends, she wonders how she was ever a happy little girl she once was. She's crying on the inside and out, wishing someone would save her from the cruel, cruel world, and Sora maybe her knight in shining armor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Kairi looked up while the rain splattered on her face along with the warm tears that belonged to her. Why? Why did this world have to be so mean to her? What the fuck did she ever do to it? Nothing. Fucking _nothing_. She was always a good girl, she was nice, always helped people when needed and never cried.

Nope, she never cried. She promised her daddy that she would stay strong. Where did that promise go? She was in the rain now. Crying her sea blue eyes out. She wasn't strong. She was broken. And a little incident that happened years ago had caused everything to go wrong.

Her slut of a mom had cheated on her dad while he was away on a business trip. Kairi knew about what her mom was doing, and she intended to tell her father when he returned. But instead, her mother threatened her. She threatened Kairi with promises of beatings, being put up for adoption and possibly, her murder.

She kept her mouth shut after her mother got rid of her boyfriend before her father came home. Kairi acted normal, and her mother acted like she wasn't all over another guy since her father was gone. They played pretend and it came naturally.

"Kairi?" Her father asked the day after her came back, "Your mommy has been acting strange. Would you mind telling me about what she did?"

"I can't, daddy." she whispered regretfully. "I promised mommy I wouldn't tell," she said, looking down at her purple skirt and kicked the air absently.

Her dad got down on his knee so his eyes were locked with Kairi's, "You can tell me anything, Kairi. Okay?" he reassured her.

Tears filled her eyes and they spilled over as she said, "But mommy said she would hurt me if I told, daddy!" she curled her hands into fists and rested them over her mouth in an attempt to stop the sobbing she had started.

He wrapped his arms around Kairi, picked her up and said, "She would never hurt you, Kairi. She's your mommy and she loves you," he soothed. "What did she do when I was gone?"

"Promise mommy's not gonna hurt me?"

"Promise," her father replied. "Now what did mommy do while I was gone?"

Kairi dried her wet eyes, "She bought over a man and she said 'I love you' to him and she kissed him." she said, twisting her purple and white shirt and unraveling it, making the edge of her shirt wrinkled.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Kairi simply nodded.

Her father shook his head in pure disgust. "Come on, Kairi. Let's go talk to mommy, okay?" he asked, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her eyes.

"No!" She squealed, "I promised mommy I wouldn't tell you! What if she hurts me daddy?" she asked, her eyes getting moist with tears once again. Her bottom lip trembled, she curled her hands into small fists and placed them over her mouth so she could stop the oncoming sob.

"She's not gonna hurt you, sweetheart." He assured her. Her father wiped away the tears that lazily rolled down Kairi's cheeks. "She's your mommy and she would never think about hurting you."

Heh, her father had a funny sense of humor.

Kairi nodded, took the words and tried to comfort herself with them. Once her tears dried she nodded to her father to go find her mother. Kairi was still on his hip.

Kairi and her father found her mother in the living room, reading a book and drinking sparkling water. The family was rich only because of her father. Her mother just wanted the money, she didn't love Kairi's father. Psh, that gold digging slut.

She looked up at the two, placed a bookmark to mark her page in the book, stood up, gave Kairi's father a kiss on the cheek and said, "What brings you here?" she smiled.

Her father shifted Kairi so she was on the other hip, he began, "Celine, Kairi tells me that you have invited a man over while I was away. Is this true?"

The smile slipped off her features and a vile and cruel look were the replacement. Celine looked at her young daughter and said, "You bitch!" She pulled her arm back and let it fly through the air at Kairi.

Kairi shrieked and buried her face in her fathers shoulder. He stopped the slap with the back of his forearm and said calmly, "Celine! Enough! It was not Kairi's fault, it's clearly yours. Now, as I am a forgiving man. I'm giving you one more chance to get your act together or we're getting a divorce. Got it?" He rubbed Kairi's back in comfort to the poor girl.

Acting came natural to Celine, she wanted to become an actress when she was in high school, but she got rejected from so many T.V shows and movies that she gave up and married rich men for their money. She brushed her hair out of her face and breathed out, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kairi! I didn't mean to!" she said to her shaking daughter.

Kairi didn't believe one little bit of her act. She knew her mom would never keep promises.

"Sweetheart, I'm dearly sorry." she said to Kairi, then she looked up at her husband, "William, forgive me. I'm going to clean my act up and I promise that." she smiled.

"One chance," he said as he set Kairi down. "You get one chance. Don't waste it." he said, walking out of the room and leaving Kairi and her mother alone.

Kairi was beginning to leave when her mother painfully grabbed her upperarm. Kairi cried out and her mouth spat out, "You bitch! You almost told on me! Let me teach you this lesson: Don't be a tattle tale, Kairi." She let go of her arm and pushed her away, "Off with you." she sneered.

Kairi rubbed where her mother had grabbed her. Damn the woman. She has a pretty strong grip.

She had one more chance left. Her mother better not waste it.

Too bad she did.

They were the perfect family for three years. No threatening or cussing to Kairi what-so-ever. And frankly, Kairi thought it was the best damn time of her life.

That is, until she was eight years old.

Her father went away for another business trip and he trusted Celine not to cheat on him. He was dead wrong. She invited another man over, a different one than last time, and they had their fun. She got rid of him before William came back.

Her father came back and he noticed the bruises Kairi had on her body. He asked Celine about it and she said Kairi fell and hurt herself while playing around with Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. William asked Kairi in private what actually happened. She simply answered with, "Mommy hit me with that man." And she cried.

William called for a divorce. A few weeks later, the three were in court. While her parents were settling their affairs, Kairi stayed at Sora's house for the time being.

"So, why are your mommy and daddy at court?" Sora said, helping Kairi set up a bed for her to sleep in. He pulled the sheets over the small mattress.

"Daddy says that him and mommy need some time alone. He said they love each other so much that they need to have the court pull them away." She said, putting the pillow on the edge. She sat down and sighed.

Sora sat down next to her, "You wanna get some ice cream?" He asked brightly, trying to change the subject.

"Sea salt?" She asked.

"You're favorite!" Sora nodded and smiled. He took Kairi's hand and they ran down the stairs to the kitchen. When they jumped down the last stair and Kairi hit her bruised arm against the railing. She cried out.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, getting a look at Kairi's arm. He noticed the bruise. "What happened?" he asked, horror and a pinch of worry was mixed in his tone.

Kairi looked down at her bruised arm and let out a small 'oh'. Sora saw her bruise her mom gave her and Kairi remembered the lesson her mom told her about; Don't be a tattle tale. She looked at Sora and let out a lie, "I fell."

••••••••••••••

She sat on one of the cold benches while the judge was whispering amongst her mother and father. Sora and his mom were sitting in the way back and Kairi was sitting next to a nice old lady. She waited patiently for this to be over.

This was to determine whether her father would get custody of her, or her mother.

Her mom went back to the right table and her father to the left, they sat down and waited with Kairi. The silence was deafening. Even Kairi was surprised that Sora wasn't talking. The kid had a blabber mouth on him, guess he can sense when something is wrong.

The judge finally spoke, "We have come to conclusion that Celine Davis will have custody of Kairi McKenna Davis."

Her father cussed and said to his lawyer, "I thought you said I was going to win! Kairi should be in my custody!" he ran a hand through his hair that was peppered with a little white.

His lawyer apologized to William, packed up his stuff in his briefcase, patted William on the shoulder and apologized once more before leaving the courtroom.

The old lady let Kairi go to her mother. As Kairi got to her mother, her father came up behind her. "I'm going to miss you, sweetheart." he said, giving her a kiss and a hug, "Remember, daddy loves you. Okay?"

She felt a trickle of water run down her face and Kairi realized that she was crying. Her father left, along with Sora and his mom. Sora waved a small goodbye to Kairi before he left, she returned the gesture to him. She turned to her mother and waited til she was done smooching up her boyfriend. As soon as they pulled apart, they left the courtroom.

This was the beginning of misery for Kairi. And she hoped that it would be over soon. Too bad it didn't end so soon. It seems that pain loves her too much.

••••••••••••••

~7 Years Later or present day~

Her throat hurt and she whispered to no one in particular, "Daddy loves me..." She swallowed the crying pain in her throat and looked forward. She better get home or else her mom will bitch out. Again.

Kairi made it through the rain with no problem. Her hood was up and she debated on whether or not she should light a cigarette. She voted no. She didn't want her little friends all soggy.

She made it to the small and ugly home. Kairi fished out her keys and opened the door. When she walked in, the smell of beer quickly hit her and she looked for her mom.

"Hey, whore."

Kairi looked to the couch and noticed her mom was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and drinking a can of beer. She really let herself go since she got custody of Kairi. Celine got fat and didn't care about her appearance.

"I'm not a whore." Kairi said, closing the door behind her. She wiped off her converse clad feet and headed to her room.

"Are too and you're ugly." her mom argued back.

Kairi stopped, crossed her arms over her chest. "F.Y.I, I haven't slept with anyone and if I were to be a whore, I would've gotten that gene from you anyway, _mom_." She spat out the last word and turned around to her mother's half drunken boyfriend.

He stared at her and said, "Don't you talk to your mother that way, Kelee."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "My name is KAIRI. And I don't have to listen to drunk ass's like you two." she said, but her mom's boyfriend stopped her.

"What did you say? I told you not to talk to your mom like that!" He slapped her across the face, Kairi caressed her cheek and refrained from letting out so much as a squeak.

She wobbled her way up to her room and closed the door. She began to scratch at her wrists, hoping the scars would open up. Kairi pulled up her sleeve and looked at the cuts and bruises mixed on her forearms. The cuts didn't want to open today huh?

Kairi went over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged, a red mark was slowly fading to pink and her depressed expression greeted her. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box that had her make up, nail polish and other girl stuff out. She searched through frantically, trying to find her friend.

She pulled out a small blade and smiled. "Found ya," she whispered to it. She made her way to the bed and lay down, keeping her posture up against the bed frame.

Kairi took off her sweater and kicked off her shoes. She held her forearm out slightly and ran the blade across her wrist in even strokes. She let out a relieved sigh as the blade kissed her skin over and over again.

Blood trickled dow her arm, but Kairi didn't care. She only wanted the relief right now.

While the blade stroked across her skin, a little voice in the back of her head asked: _Why are you doing this?_

Kairi simply replied with: _The scars make me feel beautiful_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope that went well. Tell me what you all thought. Did you like it? Please tell me! I wanna turn this into a series and I need feed back! I kinda have low confidence on my writing so...yeah. R&amp;R though!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For any of you who read my first chapter of BFP, thanks(: I'm glad you actually liked it if you favorited it. But, can you at least review that way I know I'm doing alright on it? So I can continue? Cuz, I read this on someone's profile here (FreeKiwi is the profile I found it on. You should all check out the stories he wrote! They are AWESOME! Back to the topic) and he said, "Do your part and **review**. If you read something and you like it, **review**." and "**if you don't review, an author won't know if they should keep writing**. And if you like that author or the way they write, say so."  
>So, review for me? I love reviews! Please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

She woke with dried blood on her forearm and dried tears from last night. Her arms ached and her cheeks felt tight with the dried tears. Kairi struggled into an upright position and sat on her bed for awhile. She looked at her cell phone and checked the time. It read in big, white numbers; _4:26 a.m_.

The alert on her phone made her jump. Kairi checked it and noticed that she had a missed call. She opened her phone and saw the her dad called. Clicking see more, Kairi saw that she had missed a total of 37 calls from her dad ever since she got a phone. Her mom gave her dad the number.

Kairi, of course, ignored all the calls. She knew she loved her dad, but she never knew what to say when he called. Last time her mom made her talk to William and Kairi just said into the phone, "Yeah,", "No,", "Fine,". She didn't know what else to say except one worded answers. Anger wasn't why she didn't talk to him. Maybe it was the fear of crying while talking to her dad.

Kairi wanted to show her father that she was a strong teenager. Even if her parents got a divorce when she was 8 years old. All Kairi wanted to do was to show her dad that she was strong. Even if she cut...

Celine or William don't even know Kairi cuts. No one does. It's a secret from everyone who was and is ever close to her. If anyone were to find out, someone would either send her to a counselor or worst, a mental institution. But, cutting has really nothing to do with mental problems. Mental is in your head. Cutting is both an external and internal conflict. So, I guess you can say it is mental.

Not bothering to clean off the blood, Kairi crawled under covers and rested her head on the flat pillow. She tried to close her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come.

_'Don't tell me that I have insomnia next...'_ Kairi thought. She sighed and shifted in the bed. After looking at her ceiling for about 30 minutes, Kairi gave up on trying to sleep again and got up.

After grabbing some fresh underwear, pants, a shirt and bra, Kairi slowly opened her door and tip-toed to the bathroom for a shower. She started it and waited for the water to warm up. She placed her hand under the water to check the temperature.

She stripped down until she was in her underwear and bra. Kairi looked at her body in the mirror and saw the cuts that decorated it. Her stomach, thighs, forearm, wrists, and ankles were slit with cuts. Some old, some recent from the last five days. _She still felt beautiful somehow..._

After stripping off her underwear and bra, Kairi stepped into the steaming shower. She held out her forearms and let the water pelt down on her cuts. With every pelt, the cuts stung more. Painful showers was what she had in the mornings. Kairi stepped fully under the water and relaxed. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

After 15 minutes of just standing in the shower, Kairi decided it was actually time to get clean. She grabbed her shampoo, squeezed some in her hands and lathered it into her auburn colored hair. She rinsed and repeated. Next, she took her body wash and poured some out in a wash cloth that so happened to be in the shower. Enchanted Forest was the name of her body wash, and it really never made sense to Kairi. It never smelled like 'Enchanted Forest'. She guess it never made sense to her just 'cause it was just a name. No forest ever smelt 'enchanted'.

Kairi took her pink razor that sat on the little groove in the shower. She squeezed some shaving cream on her hand and she spread it along her legs. She took the razor and carefully shaved her legs. After the long task was finished, Kairi put some shaving cream on her armpits and shaved off all the unwanted hair. She rinsed off and got out of the shower.

Sitting in a towel at the edge of the tub, Kairi examined her cuts. One was a bit too deep for her liking. All her cuts had to be even, none too deep. She wouldn't allow scratches or deep wounds, they had to be just right. She looked at her forearm and sighed. This wasn't suppose to happen. Her life was suppose to be perfect. She was suppose to have a perfect family. Two parents who loved her and would do basically anything for her.

Apparently that life wasn't suppose to happen.

She wouldn't have cuts on her arms. She wouldn't have bad grades. Her mom isn't suppose to hate her. She's not suppose to get beaten to a point where she can't walk. She wasn't suppose to ignore her dad. She was suppose to be mommy's little angel or daddy's little girl forever.

Apparently things happen for a reason.

Instead her mom hit her and she abused her own body by cutting herself. She wanted to die at one point, then she just went numb. Couldn't feel anything, emotional words wouldn't hurt her, it was the physical contact that did...Kairi just wanted to die.

But in reality, she just wanted to be saved.

The towel managed to dry her while she was lost in a train of thought. She got up and wiped whatever left over water was on her body and got dressed. She swiped a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth through the fogged mirror.

She gathered up her dirty clothes and towel and set out to her room. She placed them in the corner and went ther vanity. A girl needs make up for the day. Kairi didn't care about the whole "natural beauty" shit. Her mom and boyfriend always called her ugly, but according to all her friends, she was 'beautiful'. What the fuck ever.

Only her bottom waterline was always used for make up. She never thought of putting it on her eye lid, a small thought occurred to her that she should try it. She lined her eye lid with a neat, black line and a curved up wing. She looked at her reflection and nodded shyly.

All Kairi had to do was put on her old, beat up Converse shoes and she was set for the day. Well...Until it started. It was only 5:00 a.m, and she woke up at around 7:30 a.m. Oh well, two hours to spare...

Kairi slipped on her, a little bit oversized sweater, and patted her pockets for her money and cigarettes. She silently opened her window and jumped through it. Her shoes thumped against the damp grass and squeaked as she looked around.

She nimbly took out her pack of cigarettes and her lighter that was pink and had little skulls on it. The words 'Life, love, hope' were scrawled sloppily on it in cursive writing. To Kairi, the lighter shouldn't have been in her possession. To Kairi, she had no life. She was loved by no one (save for her friends) and there was no glimmer of hope in her life or her being.

After fumbling for a cigarette, Kairi lit it and breathed in the nicotine, it filled her lungs. She felt relieved and at ease. She took another drag and sighed. Tilting her head back, Kairi flicked off some ash from her cigarette and let her fingers twitch.

When Kairi was younger, she remembered that she promised her teacher and school that she would stay drug free and alcohol free. Kairi chuckled. They never said anything about cigarettes. She remembered walking around in first grade with a red ribbon on her shirt. All the first graders would walk around the room, a smile plastered on their faces, with a red ribbon on their shirts. Wearing the red ribbon as if they were in charge of something extremely important. It really doesn't matter when you're in high school.

The teachers would give you a ribbon and they teens would either throw them in the trash or take off the plastic and stick the ribbon somewhere. It doesn't matter anymore. The teens would laugh as the principal would say, "If you're drug free, be proud." Some would snicker and say, "Well I shouldn't be proud." Even though Kairi was about 75% sure that they never had drugs before.

She did, and it gave her a rush that she would never forget.

As soon as Kairi realized that her life was really going no where, she went to Seifer and asked for some. She paid the expensive price and in return, he gave Kairi marijuana and she loved it. When she first tried it, she was giggling so bad that either Sora or Riku wanted to slap her. That was the first time they were provoked to hit a girl.

Soon after she ran out of the good stuff, Kairi couldn't seem to come up with the money to get more. So, she had to stick with cigarettes. Its a bit cheaper than marijuana in her case.

Kairi stomped out her cigarette and looked around. She checked her phone and saw the time, 5:36 a.m. She took off to a 24/7 grocery store to try and find something to eat at least...

After a while, Kairi ended up at a small, but kinda cute looking, grocery store at the corner of Oblivion Rd. It was called Cid's Market. She opened the door and a small bell went off, alerting the store of Kairi's presence. The store was mostly junk food that healthy food. The only health food was in the small corner of the store and somewhere in the front.

Kairi ended up at the bars and trail mix area and checked her options. She wasn't much of a candy eater, she wasn't even one when she was younger either. Her parents told her that candy was bad. That gave Kairi a small fear of candy. That is, until eighth grade, when Sora forcefully made Kairi eat a candy.

It was almost Christmas break and the class was having a party to celebrate a week of no school. Someone had the brightest idea of bringing candy to eat and get cavities. Almost all the class took about seven handfuls of the candy, except Kairi. She waited at her desk and moved the cookie she had around on the napkin.

Yeah, she'll eat cookies and cakes, but she wouldn't go near candy. Ever.

Sora continued to grab handfuls and handfuls of candy before returning to his seat that was across from Kairi's desk. He munched on it and Kairi could hear the candy breaking between his teeth.

"Do you want one, Kairi?" He asked, the sugary sweets stuffed in his mouth. Sora held up a candy corn for Kairi. Wasn't that shit for Halloween or something?

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, stuffing another candy into his mouth. He munched on it loudly and filled his mouth up with more candy.

"Yeah," Kairi said, nodding.

"Just eat one, Kairi. One's not gonna kill ya." Sora insisted, holding the candy corn out to her.

She shook her head, "N-no! I'm good, seriously, Sora."

"Just eat one!"

"No!"

With that, Kairi got up from her seat and Sora began to chase after her. She pleaded him not to give her any candy, but Sora didn't listen.

Kairi ran by Riku and Sora yelled out, "RIKU! HOLD KAIRI STILL!" Riku was confused and didn't want to ask why Sora wanted him to hold his friend still, so the silver head just obeyed and held her still.

"Riku! Let go of me!" Kairi said, struggling with his strong grip.

Sora finally approached the two and rested his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. After a wait, Sora smiled and held the candy up to Kairi, "Come on, Kairi. One candy and I'll leave you alone." He said, and moved the candy to her shut tight lips.

Now, Kairi was tempted to eat the candy that way Sora would leave her alone. But she didn't want to eat the candy. Even if her parents told her it was bad for her along time ago, Kairi still didn't want to eat it. She shook her head furiously. Sora put his hands on his hips.

Riku wet his lips and said, "Come on, Sora. If Kairi doesn't want to eat the candy, just leave her be."

Sora tapped his foot against the carpet. "Just one candy. Riku, can you open her mouth, for me?" Sora blinked his eyes to puppy dog eyes and said, "Pwease..."

Riku rolled his eyes, Sora's puppy dog eyes never worked on him. Riku tried to pry Kairi's mouth open. She fought and resisted the urge to bite her silver headed friend. "No, Sora!" Kairi said.

Before his chance went away, Sora slipped the candy in her mouth. Kairi began to chew it against her will.

The sugary flavor filled her mouth and swallowed, her eyes cast a glare at Sora.

He smiled nervously at her, his hands up in a defensive gesture. Along with the smile came a nervous laugh. "See, Kai? N-nothing bad happened..."

It was a good thing Riku was still holding onto Kairi, or else Sora would've been pronounced dead 15 minutes later.

Kairi smiled slightly from the memory. Sora was an idiot to do that, but he was Kairi and Riku's idiot. Basically he was everyone's idiot, but only some were smart enough to claim him an idiot.

Kairi settled her choice on a Poptart; smore's was her favorite. She took it and headed to the drinks where she picked out a Vitamin Water, the one that tasted like Tang that had too much water in it, but she liked it.

Cid was at the cash register, working on something, well it looked more like building something, that looked like a very, very old Mp3.

"Whatcha workin' on, Cid?" Kairi asked, setting her items on the counter. She began to take her money out as Cid put down his screwdriver and began to ring up Kairi's stuff.

"Oh, ya know. Same old, same old." He said through the toothpick in his mouth.

"Aerith isn't gonna fall for you if you try to make your own...whatever it is, Cid. Besides, I think she has her eye on Cloud." Kairi said, giving Cid five dollars.

He sighed and took the money, "I know. Stupid blonde..." He gave back her change.

Kairi was about to open her mouth and say that he was also a blond, but she didn't want to make him more heart broken that he already was, so she kept her mouth shut. A small spark reminded Kairi that she was running low on cigarettes. "Uh, hey, Cid." Kairi said in a low voice. "Can I have a pack of lights?"

Cid walked over to the counter and took a small box of lights for Kairi. He didn't question her or ask for her I.D. He knew her since she was born and her life was basically like his childhood. He was a pothead, he use to drink, he use to be carefree. But that all soon changed when he developed a crush on Aerith.

She slid her money over to him and took the box. "Thanks, Cid. I owe you one." She walked out of the small store and into the streets. She checked her phone and decided to head home and try to go back to sleep.

She made it home with no problem. She took off her sweater, plopped down on her bed and set her phone on alarm and set it to 7:30 am. Which was just one hour. She'd savor every minute of it.

Her phone rang just as Kairi's eyes drifted off, she muttered '_fuck!_' and asked herself why some idiot was calling her at 6:15 in the morning. She looked at the caller ID and quickly put her phone down. She let it ring as she looked at the caller ID and it said in blue letters; _Dad_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another success! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this chapter earlier. I didn't have internet for awhile and I was out of ideas for the time being. But I bought you all a chapter and I hope you liked it. <strong>

**KeybladeM757: I know! It didn't really dawn on me until I was typing this chapter; I just burst out laughing and said 'What the hell? When did Kairi become a smoker?'. I actually CAN see Kairi as a smoker. She just looks like a smoker. xD Things can be unfair, even in court. Things can be extremely unfair, but good things can come out of it in the long run. Haha, and I hope I didn't waste this chance! I would really like another one! But thanks for reviewing and I hope you follow this story to the end! And if you want (I would also like) If you read my other story, Blind By Love? And maybe tell anyone about this and that story? I'd aprecitate it!**

**R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: PEOPLE. I love you :D I go to sleep after I post the last chapter and I wake up with 5 reviews? THANK YOU! :D You all made me so happy I could just cry. But I can't. I'm in school at the moment. D: (Yes, I type chapters when Im in school)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

She wanted to talk to her dad, she really did. But every time she talked to him, she was speechless. She felt weird around him, like she didn't even BELONG to him.

Kairi would occasionally see her dad, but on sad occasions, meaning funerals. She didn't even know her dad's side of the family. All she knew was that she had cousins and relatives. Even a grandma that sends her presents during her birthday and Christmas. Kairi guessed that she met her a long time ago, probably when she was just a baby, and met them.

The last funeral she went to was about a month ago. One of her cousins' passed away and she begged her mom to take her, even if she didn't know him, she felt the need to show some respect since they were related.

Her mom disagreed and told her no.

So, Kairi begged Sora and Riku to take her to the funeral. They agreed.

After they got back from the funeral, Kairi's mom was pissed.

She beat Kairi until she couldn't cry anymore, until she couldn't catch her breath and she begged over and over for her life.

_"You no good fucking whore!" Her mom yelled as she threw another punch to Kairi's stomach. She was a woman to aim at the stomach and no other part of her body (except maybe the arms). She hated that Kairi went to her cousin's funeral when she _clearly_ told her that she wasn't permitted to go._

_Kairi doubled over until she was on her knees, holding her stomach, tears fell from her eyes and to the floor. "Mom, he's family!" She coughed and then sobbed. _

_"You don't know a damn about your father's family. They're all no good, stuck up bitches." Her mother spat out the word 'father' and she really didn't give a care if he was Kairi's cousin. Celine didn't want her to go to the funeral. God knows, she might let something slip and that would be the end. Celine would be in jail for abuse. _

_"You're the bitch!" Kairi screamed. She cast her eyes down and sobbed openly. An occasional hiccup surpassed her lips and she looked up at her horrible excuse as a mother. "You're the bitch..." She spoke again, this time, softer, as if scared of speaking any louder than it would be used against her in some way or another. Her mom was like that, Kairi had to be careful about what she said around her. Celine had the power to twist Kairi's words into something that she _didn't _say. _

_Celine was quiet. Kairi was even scared to look up to see her mother's expression. Kairi looked upslowly._

_"Mom, I-" _

_Her mom's hand connected with Kairi's cheek. The sound of a slap reverted throughout the room. When Celine spoke, her words were hushed. "Go to your room. I don't want to hear a damn sound out of you, you hear? Now get."_

_Kairi slowly scrambled up and walked to her room. She's never seen her mom get quiet after Kairi talks back. Usually she would grab Kairi by her hair and throw her outside, telling her that she shouldn't expect breakfast, lunch or dinner anytime soon within the next week. Kairi was scared by this one, she didn't know what her mom was planning. _

_It was like she wanted Kairi to let her guard down and then BOOM, attack her with anything she has. Kairi wasn't sure she wanted to fall for it. This woman was cruel to her every minute of everyday. The only sanctuary that Kairi had was her bedroom and school, even then, she didn't feel _as safe _in her room__ as she did when she was at school. Her mom could easily go into Kairi's room and kill her._

_The thought made Kairi shutter._

_She closed the door and flopped down on her bed, stomach down. Kairi groaned as the pain in her stomach spread when she flopped down. The auburn beauty rolled over so she was on her back and she stared at her empty ceiling. She never spoke to her mom like that before, and her mom never backed down from Kairi. _

_Her stomach fluttered and Kairi, for once, felt good. But at the same time, she felt scared, scared as to what her mom might do. Maybe she was saving her anger and one day, she'll take it all out on Kairi. _

_Who knows? Who knows?_

Kairi decided to get up and get her ass to school. She grabbed her bag and silently headed to the front door. Her mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the lazy bum known as her boyfriend. He was at the table, smoking and reading the paper.

Kairi muttered a 'hope that paper catches on fire and kills you' as silently as she could. "I'm heading to school now..." She said, opening the door and walking past the threshold.

On her way to school, Kairi caught up with Riku and Sora.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora cheered. The usual cheery brunette smiled and switched shoulders for his backpack. Sora was Kairi's friend since 1st grade and she met Riku a month later.

He was the new kid then and looked lonely. Kairi thought he looked like he needed some friends, so Sora and her introduced themselves to him and asked if he wanted to play tag. Riku was cold and mean at first, then he softened and became good friends with Kairi and Sora.

"Hey," Riku smiled at her, his teeth slightly showing in his beautiful smile. He had his thumb in the front of his jeans pocket and his other hand was holding the strap of his backpack being supported by his shoulder.

Kairi nodded a good morning to her best friends and continued on walking until they caught up with Namine and Selphie. The two were chatting about something that girls normally chat about (not like she was a girl... But she wasn't into that much girly stuff...).

"Morning, Kairi!" Namine said softly, she smiled and went back to talking with Selphie. Showing her a picture that she drew, Selphie smiled and told Namine how much of a good drawer she was and that she was jealous.

Kairi always thought of Namine as a cute, quiet kinda girl, and she seriously was. She speaks softly and blushes when someone says something nice about her. Namine was Kairi's best friend and Kairi was grateful for Namine.

"Morning," She smiled, her lips turned slightly upward in a small smile.

"Oh Em Gee!" Selphie squealed, looking at her phone. The unmistakable notice of her blush wasn't hidden, everyone looked at her, wondering why in the hell she was so excited. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone was looking at her, "Seifer asked me to the dance!"

Some shrugged it off and Kairi replied, "Its just a dance, Selphie. Calm your tits."

The expression on her face dropped and Selphie looked at Kairi, anger. "What do you mean its just a 'stupid dance', Kairi?" Selphie put her phone away and continued, "Are you just jealous that Seifer, football captain of Destiny Island High, asked me to the dance instead of you?"

Kairi could tell that Selphie was trying to be tough, trying to be all in her face. But Kairi wasn't scared of Selphie one bit. "No," She said coldly. "I really mean it, Selph. It really is a stupid dance."

Selphie growled, as she took the school dances seriously. Before she clawed her nails at Kairi, Riku broke up the 'fight'.

"Alright!" Riku said, pulling Kairi away from the raging girl. "Enough you two! No fighting." He put Kairi next to Sora and began walking by her so she was between Sora and himself. Riku muttered, "At least fight after school..."

A silence passed as the group made it to Destiny Island High School. Kairi looked at the school with distaste and slowly walked in. She went to locker 43 and opened it up. It was a mess inside and she planned it clean it... Some day. She put her bag in her locker and closed it, meeting Sora and Riku, whose lockers were only a few lockers down, at locker 28.

Sora was trying, well, attempting really hard, to figure out his math homework. Riku stood by him, his own math book open, helping Sora.

"Then, you carry this number over here and then divide-"

"NO! No, you don't do that!" Sora shrieked, pointing at the paper. He bit at the end of his pencil and mumbled, "Maybe if we took this number... And put it here..." Sora took Riku's calculator and punched in a few numbers. "45.97725..." He said, looking at the number as if it looked wrong. Math was never Sora's strongest subject, but he was barely passing by...

"It'll have to do," Riku said, snatching back his calculator and snapping his book shut.

Sora put his stuff in his bag then his locker. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I'm tired," He said.

"Who isn't?" The silver head asked, having a hard time zipping his bag up. Finally he got it zipped closed and slung it across his shoulder. He put his hand in his front pocket and leaned against a locker.

Kairi looked around in her bag and said, "Anyone have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Why? You don't have anything first hour but P.E." Riku asked, pulling out a pencil from his bag and handing it to his red head friend.

Kairi took it with a thanks and said, "No, but I do third hour and you know I might forget to get a pencil by then." She threw it in her bag and zipped it up.

Sora and Riku nodded, thinking that she WOULD forget something like a pencil by the end of three hours. "Good point," They both replied.

A small girl, about the height of 5ft 4in, walked by Sora and gave him a flyer, "Share it with your friends!" She cheered and walked away.

The three of them looked at the paper and Kairi quickly looked away, "Stupid dance," She muttered softly, her arms crossed over her chest and looked away.

Sora looked at Kairi, a small speck of hurt in his pretty blue eyes. "Kairi-" All was cut off when the first bell rang, Kairi picked up her backpack and headed off to P.E. Sora stuffed the paper in his backpack and headed off behind Kairi, Riku heading off to Study Hall.

Sora followed quietly behind the auburn beauty and wondered if he could change Kairi's view on the school dance.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOM. Okay, sorry this story took so long to update, I've had A LOT on my plate and couldn't seem to find the time to really update at all.<strong>

**Goes to show that I'm reallly busy ._.**

**But this week (May 17th) I'm out of school for the summer! So more chapters should be coming your way, Loves!**

**Oh, and if any of you are reading my other story, Blind By Love, expect a chapter to come out sometime this week! :D**

**BurininggGlory: Thank you so much! I never really thought that my story would trigger any emotions at all! Haha, but I hope you stay with this story until the end!**

**KeybladeM757: Its alright if you don't like my other story due to the fact that it has yaoi, alot of people despise yaoi and its okay. I hope you like this chapter! More to come and I hope you stay with me until the end!**

**XoXoKrIsSyXoXo: Thanks! And I hope you stay with this story until the very end! :)**

**Remember, review, I love the reviews! Tell people about this story! Read my other story Blind By Love and tell me what you think! **

**Until then~ I can NOT wait! R&R**


End file.
